


The New Life

by Daddy_Setta_03



Series: Ineffable Dementions [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Crowley (Good Omens) is Crowley (Supernatural), Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddy_Setta_03/pseuds/Daddy_Setta_03
Summary: The second apocalypse arrives and our favorite husbands want out. Anathema had found a spell, and the two supernatural beings found a new home.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Ineffable Dementions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591696
Comments: 42
Kudos: 277





	1. Chapter 1

_**Jasmine Cottage, 100 years before the second coming of Armageddon.** _

Anathema, Newton, Aziraphale, Crowley, Adam stood in the kitchen of Jasmine Cottage in an early afternoon discussing their plans for the future.   
Anathema and Newt were to be married in a year's time and their child to be born in only 5 months, they had found out she was with a child only a month after the incident at the airbase. Adam spoke of finishing school in the country then moving to America for University, and look for a job as a writer or teacher. While the humans had good futures planned, the angel and demon did not. They first talked about continuing on as they had been for the past 6,000 years, but the more they thought about the past, the more they worried about the future.

“My dears,” The blond angel spoke to the group. “What is to happen if the head offices decide to restart everything?” His words retreating the others to their minds. 

“I don’t mean to be a Tabby downer, it was only a thought.” He stated. The demon next to him sighed.

“It’s Debbie downer, Angel, and you do have a point.” Crowley corrected. “The lot of them are still quite pissy at us for the whole switch thing.” Anathema nodded before her eyes lit up and she ran to a crate of her odd spell books and magazines. She pulled out a book and rushed back into the kitchen, flipping through the pages until she found what she was looking for.

“Here!” She points enthusiastically at the page she was on. “It should work if I can find all of the ingredients!” Newt and Adam shared a confused look.

“Wonderful!” Newt exclaimed, “But, what is it?” Adam and Crowley snorted at the man, while Anathema and Aziraphale roll their eyes at their respective partners.

“A spell,” she said as if it were obvious. “It’s a spell to transport you into a different dimension. You just mix the ingredients and say the canontation and it puts you in a safer place, but in a different dimension. And the ingredients are quite easy to find.” She looks to see if the group is still listening, which they are, before continuing to read the page.

“A feather off the wing of a sparrow, three petals of a pure rose, and a strand of hair from each person or creature who wishes to travel through dimensions. You mix them in a pure silver bowl, and say the words: Inlatus nos additus nova caelum, then get popped away.” Adam walked over to her to look at the book.

“Cool, but what does that all mean?” He asked while reading the word on the page. Anathema moved away from the book to grab paper and a pen as she answers the 11-year-old.

“Well, each ingredient symbolizes something that helps describe what you want the magic to do.” She tells the young boy. “A sparrow symbolizes safety and freedom, The wings represent travel and freedom, roses symbolize rebirth and new life, three is a powerful number, and the hair is telling the magic who it needs to transport.” Aziraphale and Crowley nod in agreement.

“That’s correct my dear, and silver is a pure metal.” The angel spoke.

“Yeh, an’ the Latin loosely translates to ‘Take us to a new world’ or something.” Crowley cut in while gesturing with his hands. Anathema handed a sheet of paper to Aziraphale and one to Adam.

“Here, take these. If the apocalypse starts up again any time soon we will be able to get away to a safer place. And if it’s not any time soon then we can pass it down through the generations.” She said rubbing her small bump of a stomach.

It had been Decided. If a new apocalypse were to arrive they would come together and travel away, and that made everyone feel safer and at ease, but as time grew on people grew apart. Newt and Anathema gave birth to a little girl, who grew up to be a lawyer and had twins at the age of twenty-five. By the time the twins reached adulthood; Their grandparents had died in a car crash on their way to meet up with a few of Newton’s cousins. Their daughter slipped into a depression, started to drink more, and started to visit her occult and ethereal godfathers less, then she herself had died. Liver failure. The twins, now grown men, had never been close to Crowley and Aziraphale and once their mother died they too stop coming around. The supernatural being had only assumed that they moved on and started their own families.

Adam, on the other hand, had quite a good life. After high school, he flew off to America to attend a very preppy private college. There he had found out that he was bisexual, and found himself one Worlock Dowling, to whom he married a few years after he graduated. It had been a pleasant surprise when he brought him to the bookshop for the first time. Both Worlock and Adam decided against adopting kids and instead adopted their “fur babies”. They were married for many years, but heart problems ran in the Young family blood. Worlock, a would have been Young if not for the baby swap, had a heart attack one late afternoon before Adam got home from picking up their take-out. Adam had been distraught. He felt like he had no one left. His parents had died years earlier, and he had grown distant from the Them since the beginning of his freshman year in college. He was an old man, no kids, and only Aziraphale and Crowley across the ocean. Despite this, he decided to stay and continue teaching at the local high school until the day he retired at age 85. About ten years later he felt himself slipping, he flew himself back home, made his way to the “family-owned” bookshop in Soho. The demon and angel laid him in the only bed in the upper flat where they tended to his every need until the end. He was cradled by both Aziraphale _and_ Crowley as the life slowly faded from his eyes. And as the beings cried over the loss of their dearly beloved child, Adam was greeted by Death and embraced him like he would a long lost friend.

 ** _A.Z. Fell & Co Bookshop, 25 minutes until the second coming of Armageddon._**  


So there they sat, sitting across from each other as the angel was mixing the ingredients into the silver bowl.   


“Are you ready my dear?” The snow blond asked his partner, reaching out to take the hand of the ginger-haired man. Said man gladly accepted the offer.  


“Don’t have much of a choice, Angel, this world is done for.” Crowley pointed out. “There is no more trying to avoid it Zira. We have to go.” Aziraphale nodded and pulled out a strand of his hair, Crowley did the same and placed it in the bowl of now mixed ingredients. He spoke the words written on a hundred-year-old piece of paper written in fading ink.

The world around them turned white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited 4/20/2020


	2. Chapter 2

As the light faded the two men found themselves standing in an old-fashioned village. Their clothes had been transformed into how they had dressed in the 1700s, and everything around them matched that exact time period. It seemed to be Scotland. They were broken out of their thoughts as a man bumped into the tall red-haired demon.

“Oh, sorry about that!” The man said. He was just under 6 foot, dark short hair, brown eyes. He looked to be in his late thirties or early forties. He swayed a bit as he spoke. He clearly was not sober.

“No, that's quite all right, sir,” Aziraphale told the man. “I am A.Z Fell, this is my friend Anthony J. Crowley, and you would be?” He introduced them with an outstretched hand.  
“The names Fergus Roderick MacLeod.” He took the angels hand and shook loosely. “Jus' trying to make my way home, if you don't mind, I'll be off." The man, Fergus, stuttered and continued to look unstable on his feet.

Aziraphale looked at the man with a worried expression. "Perhaps you could use some assistance? ” Fergus shook his head. Crowley cocked his head and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, but I can not allow you to wonder in such a state!" Aziraphale pressed on.

"I suppose I could use a bit of help for a minute or two” Fergus gave in and let the angel help him to walk in the direction he was originally headed. He led them to a simple cottage. It was leaky and falling apart, but they entered nonetheless. Fergus sat in a wooden chair and gestured for the men to sit as well.

“Now, ya see, I don't have the money to be paying ya for your help, but if your new in town I can offer you a place to stay for a while. My son died trying to reach the new lands, his room is open. If you don't mind taking turns or sharing.” He explained. I'm afraid that there is only one bed.” Crowley nodded.

“That's fine.” He said. “We were worried that we wouldn't be able to find a cheap place to stay. We just arrived in town, we are artists looking to paint the countrysides around here." Aziraphale looked confused for a moment.

“We are?” Crowley gave him the ‘Just Go With It’ look. “Oh! Yes, we are! You see, we heard news that the landscape here was purely divine!” Exclaimed the angel.

“Oh! Really, well you both can stay here, free of charge for helping me.” The man pulled out a flask and took a swig.

"Well it is getting late, I should be off to bed, so should you if you want to be awake at a decent time." After he spoke he staggered into a room and shut the door. The angel and demon make their way into the second room and also shut the door. 

“What have we got planned now you wiley serpent?” Aziraphale asked his demon. “What are we to tell that man when he realizes we haven't any painting supplies?” Crowley sighed and shook his head.

“I don’t know angel, I just thought of something and went with it." He went to flop down on the bed only to find that as he did the sound of crinkling arose from his pocket. Startled, he reached his hand in and pulled out a piece of parchment paper.   
Said paper read:

**My dear fallen child,**

**I am pleased that you have learned to love when so many of the fallen have only learned to hate. You were no mistake, your fall was all a part of my plan, and you have followed my plan even to the very second of you reading this letter, my child. The man, Fergus, is my gift to you Crowley, he is a perfect fit to be a vessel for you. He will die soon, his soul will not be taken by Hell, as it will cease to exist when you inhabit the body for the first time.**

**Hell in this dimension can be ruled by any demon with enough power. If you truly want to keep the world safe from Armageddon coming too soon, you will have to make a new personality as a new demon. You, of course, can keep your corporation, but it will make becoming the king of Hell much easier if you also have Fergus’.**  
**Normally I keep my plans ineffable, and they are, but I believe that you both deserve a little push in the right direction. Go to Hell, become king. It will take time, but soon you will be “Crowley King of Hell”.**

**I am proud to have created you,**

**God.**

Crowley shoved the piece of paper to his partner. Aziraphale was silent as he read over the letter, trying to take in all the information he was reading. When he finished, a smile was breaking onto his face. 

“My dear, this is wonderful!” He handed Crowley the note. Crowley folded it and put it back into his pocket

“I don’t see how you can find this wonderful!” He huffed. "She just admitted to creating me with full intent to chuck me out of Heaven!" Aziraphale put his hand on Crowley's shoulder.

"Yes my dear, but she also accepts who we are and everything we have done. In her eyes we aren't traitors, she doesn't hate us for stopping the end of the world or for loving each other." As he spoke he moved his hand to cup Crowley's cheek. "She has us being together in her plans. To me, that seems like amazing news."

Crowley leaned into his lover's hand. "Yeah, mmm all right." He decided. "I guess it's wonderful then. You should check your pockets, she said she was giving us both a hand right?" He pointed out. Aziraphale gave a final stroke to his lover's cheek before retracting his hand to dig through his pockets, where he too heard a soft crinkle. He pulled out the sheet of paper and read his letter aloud:

**My dear loyal child,**

**By now, you know what I ask of Crowley and now you should know that I also must ask something of you. You, my child, have always known what I truly wanted from all of my creations. From your first day on earth you have loved and protected humanity, doing what you believed would be the best for them. You have learned to love all creatures, even those who were cast out from Heaven. People seek you when they need comfort intentionally and unintentionally. You restore the faith in many.**

**The Heaven of this universe is corrupt, filled with faithless, mindless soldiers. The piece of myself I left behind to take care of it had abandoned his first children for the younger race. He has turned angels into heartless beings made for war only. I ask that you find the few angels with faith and heart left in Heaven, and protect them. It will be a long task. Not many will admit to harboring feelings, as here they get reprogrammed back into mindless beings, but you must not give up.**

**When your demon possesses Fergus I will transport you to Heaven for you to begin your task. Your power does not run from your grace as it does to the other angels here. In this universe, you are the most powerful angel that can exist so you will be a high ranked soldier there. This will allow you to leave at any time you wish to come and visit Earth.**

**I love you and wish you well,**

**God**

The two sat in silence for a few seconds, just staring at the paper in the angel's hand, before Crowley cleared his throat.

“Right, so, this was unexpected.” He said awkwardly, flopping back onto the bed. Aziraphale nodded as he folded the note and put it back in his pocket.

“Well, yes, but then again, what were we expecting?” He pointed out. He still stood near the bed. “Should we ask Fergus how long we are welcome to stay, I believe that it would be best for us to be nearby until you can...well… inhabit his body.” His partner huffed and sat up.

“Guess so.” He slid off the bed and sauntered out of the room. Aziraphale could hear the tap of Crowley knocking on the man's bedroom door and calling out to him. He didn’t hear Fergus respond, but he heard the door squeak open slowly, then the call of his demon.

“Uh, Angel. A bit of help?” The demon asked.

Aziraphale quickly made his way to where he heard Crowley and stopped at the sight before him. Fergus laid on his bed not moving, at all, not even to take air into his lungs. The angel couldn’t even feel his soul. Fergus was dead.

“Oh, my! It seems like we are to start our tasks earlier than we thought!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for a chapter. I hope you enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3

_**Many, many years later.** _

  
Throughout the years Crowley had done many horrible things to secure his position as the King of Hell. He wasn't proud of what he did, but he and Aziraphale both knew that it had to be done. The actions only got worse after he got involved with the Winchesters and friends. He hated what he had slowly become and he wanted out. He had told the boys that he would no longer be their "bitch" and not to contact him anymore.

  
For a while they compiled and Crowley had been so relieved to be back in his own corporation and free of the little act he was putting on. He and Aziraphale, who had become a well-respected angel in heaven and tended to be left alone when he asked to be, moved into a cozy little cottage in Oregon

.  
Crowley had an extravagant garden with exotic flowers, fruits (yes that includes apples), vegetables, and other thriving plants. Aziraphale owned a small bakery that was in the little town they lived near. He used the fruits to make jams and jellies to sell alongside the fresh baked goods. He had learned to bake out of boredom when Crowley was out running the country with the Winchesters. And on top of everything, they didn't have to worry about higher-ups trying to take them out. It was truly the best life they could have together. That was until three idiots decided that, once again, they needed the help of the King of Hell.

  
_**Monday, The Bunker.** _

  
"Why can't we summon him!" Dean shouted. Team Free Will had been discussing ways to get Crowley to help them for the past hour. They had learned Crowley changed his number and every time they try to summon him, he doesn't appear like he normally would.

  
"I don't know, Dean, if I knew he would be here! I have used every sigil to describe crossroad demon and he still hasn't appeared!" Sam snapped. He tore through multiple books searching for an answer. Dean huffed and leaned back against the wall and took a bite of his hamburger. Castiel just stood awkwardly staring over Sam's shoulder. After a few minutes, Sam let out a triumphant noise.

  
"Okay, look," He points to a page in an old book of witchcraft that the Men of Letters had. "It's a location spell. All you need is a drop of blood of the person you are trying to find and a map. You drop the blood on the corner of the map, say the incantation, and the blood will roll to the location of who you are trying to locate!" He quickly ran out of the room, leaving the angel and hunter confused, but before either could say anything Sam rushed back into the room with papers in one hand and a vial of dark red, almost black, liquid in the other.

  
He placed the papers, which could now be identified as a world map and multiple different country maps, down on the table, and held up the vial with a semi-smug grin.  
"Sam," Cas said in a quizzical tone, "where did you acquire Crowley's blood?" Dean's attention was quickly drawn to their conversation. Sam shrugged.  
"I think it was around the time I had been soulless, I don't remember getting it, but I do remember having it." He told them.

  
"Huh," Dean nodded. "Okay then, are we going to do this or not?" He approached the table as Sam nodded and opened the vial. He dipped his finger into the blood and dropped a small bit onto the corner of the world map. He wiped off his finger on his shirt, picked up the book, and began to recite the spell. As soon as the last word left his lips the blood drop began to roll. It moved effortlessly across the paper not leaving so much as even a droplet of a trail behind it. After only a few seconds the blood drop halts in its place and what had been a perfect little drop had become a smudge of blood sinking onto the paper of the map. The blood was sinking into a place in the Northwest of America. Sam then pulled out the map of America and repeated the spell, revealing that Crowley was in Oregon.

"He stayed in the same country?" Sam asked more to himself than to the others.

  
"Perhaps" Cas started, "he was hoping we would think he was in a different country. If we were to go search for him in a different country it would be easy for him to catchword and disappear." Dean shrugged.

  
"Or maybe he still wants to be close to keep an eye on us, or whatever." Sam gave a noncommittal hum and pulled out his phone. "We could be there in about a day and a half if we don't take any breaks. When we get to Oregon we can buy another map to narrow down which town he is in, then maybe we can get a map of the town and do the same thing. We still have a bit more than half the vial left." He told his brother and friend. Both of which had different reactions to the news. Dean was already going to go grab supplies. While Castiel looked at his feet and furrowed his brows.

"This seems odd," He stated. "It seems too easy. Nothing we do is ever this easy." But when looked up both brothers were already moving to pack the car. Castiel sighed and went to help stock the impala. And then they were off on their drive to Oregon to find the "crossroads demon".

* * *

  
_**Tuesday, Oregon Cottage.** _

  
It had been a quite lovely morning. Aziraphale had woken up early and made breakfast while his partner slept. It was just like every other morning he had enjoyed. After the food was made, Crowley emerged from the room in nothing but a dressing gown and sat to enjoy a nice meal with his angel. Then he went out to his garden and gave the plants a "pep talk" before picking the most perfect fruits to bring them to Aziraphale.

  
Aziraphale spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon making jams and jellies before getting dressed for a day out in the small bakery. Crowley was already dressed in his form-fitting clothes and waiting for Aziraphale in his car.

  
"Thank you for the ride, my dear, I do quite appreciate it." The angel said while beaming and the demon next to him.

"Angel, you don't have to thank me every time I drive you to you to work." He shrugged, but there was a small smile playing at his lips.

"Oh but my dear," Aziraphale started knowing all too well that his demon loved to be praised. "I'm just so thankful that you do this for me. You are absolutely a wonderful being."

Crowley's face grew red as he feigned a scoff. "Shut up." He drawled out, leaving Aziraphale very pleased with himself.  
"Of course my love, anything you wish." He told him through a proud smile and slipped one of his hands into Crowley's free one. They sat in comfortable silence all the way into town.

Once they arrived at the small bakery Crowley leaned over to his angel and placed a gentle kiss onto his lips.

"I'll probably drop by later, I think today would be a good day to do some tempting at the local bar." He said after he pulled away. Aziraphale raised a soft hand and placed it on Crowley's cheek.

"Of course love, have fun. I will see you later." He gave Crowley a gentle stroke with his thumb then stepped out of the car and watched as the demon drove off in the direction of a clothing shop, then made his way into his small shop to the baked goods that were miraculously still fresh.

_**Tuesday, Oregon Gas Station.** _

  
The boys had narrowed the location down to the small town they had just only entered.

"Okay, I just bought the town map, we should be able to find out where he is hiding," Sam informed the others. They performed the fourth time and watched as the blood roamed over the town map until it stopped.

"Halo & Horns Bakery?" Dean questioned. "Why would Crowley king of hell be in a bakery?" Sam shrugged and typed the address into his GPS.

"No clue, how about Dean goes to the bakery and Cas and I can ask around town?" He propositions but was quickly turned down by his brother.

"How about Sam goes to the bakery, Cas goes to get us a place to stay for the night, and Dean goes to the bar for a drink?" Dean said and got into the car leaving no room for argument. Sam sighed defeated.

"Cas, you good with that?" He asked. Castiel nodded.

"Yes, lodging should be easy. This town only seems to have two motels. I shall send you the text message of where I will be." He states before disappearing into thin air. Sam sighed again.

"Okay then. I guess I'll go to the shop."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Tuesday, Halo &Horns Bakery_ **

Sam had found the bakery fairly quickly, it was a sweet little one story building that had the scent of freshly baked goods flowing out of the door. The outer walls were painted a light tan. A black sign with gold and red letters spelled Halo&Horns Bakery. The "O" in halo bared a halo and little wings on either side, while the "O" in horns had little horns on top of it and a pointy devil's tail coming off of the right bottom. 

His first thought was that the place must have been run by some "quirky" white woman trying to come up with a cute original idea, but when he stepped inside the only person who seemed to be working was a man who couldn't have been older than 50. The man had soft platinum blond hair and wore a suit that looked a bit out of place in a tiny small town bakery. He spotted Sam and greeted him with a voice that rang as sweet as bells.

"Hello my dear boy, how many I assist you today?" The ringing of his voice comforted Sam in a terrifying way. He had not felt so safe in the presence of another being since Jess was alive. It made him very weary of the older man.

"Hi, Detective Mcgoldrick." He said flashing his badge. The man's eyes widened. "My partner and I are on the lookout for an escaped convict who was reported to be in the area." Sam lied. The man nodded, a worried expression on his face.

"Well if there is a way for me to assist you, I would be delighted to." The kind blond informed. "Perhaps their name and description, or perhaps a photograph to keep on me?" He seemed eager to help. Sam nodded.

"He goes by Crowley, or Fergus, as most convicts have aliases. He is a short man, dark hair and eyes, Scottish." Sam described. "You seen a man with that description Mr. uh…" The elders' faces flushed.

"Oh how terribly rude of me, not introducing myself." He said quickly. "Its Fell dear, Mr. Azir A. Fell."

"Right," Sam nodded. The man was still acting so nice, so Sam decided to change his tactic. "Mr. Fell, I'll be honest with you, the reason I happened into your shop is because there were reports of him being spotted here." Mr. Fell's face turned in confusion.

"Here? In my shop? I've not seen a single man with that description walk through my shop door." He said as he furrowed his brows. 

"Well then, Mr. Fell, you won't mind if I take a look back through your kitchen and storage?" The younger of the two asked. The stubbier man shook his head and opened the latch to the small gate that led behind the counter.

"Of course, I don't mind at all dear boy, take as long as you need I'm afraid I cannot follow you back I have sweets to bake and a wave of college students coming in for lunch to tend to. Please let me know if you find anything." He said politely and rushed off at the sound of a perfectly timed kitchen alarm.

Sam walked back into the small kitchen. There were only two medium sized ovens, one large sink, a few counters, and two doors leading to different areas. Sam walked to the first door, it was a darkly painted door that led to a well lit pantry.

The pantry itself was only slightly smaller than the kitchen with shelves of jarred fruits, flour, sugar, and other baking ingredients lining three of the walls. Sam looked around for secret compartments of trap doors, but he was unsuccessful. He sighed and exited the pantry and made his way to the other door.

The other door was a heavy metal door that looked like it led to a freezer, but when Sam went to open it he found that it was padlocked shut. He checked around for a key but could find one, which brought him back to the front counter where Mr. Fell was serving young adults baked goods.

"Mr. Fell? Could I ask for the key to your freezer?" He gave a, hopefully, convincing smile. Mr. Fell nodded.

"Of course, just let me attend to these fine lovely people then I will be right with you." He told Sam. Sam tried to wait patiently and after ten minutes the crowd of college students had started to dissipate.

"My apologies Detective Mcgoldrick, Tuesdays is when the astrology students come to pack snacks for their late night study sessions, they always have exams on Wednesdays." He spoke with a certain fondness in his voice. "Now you wished for the key to my refrigerator, yes?"

"Yes sir, just in case." He stated. "I'm not saying you are hiding him, but I have to be through with my search." Mr. Fell waved him off.

"Of course, of course, it is your job. I admire your dedication to your work." He commented, pulling out a key from his right pocket. "Here you are Detective. Do be careful the key is a bit fragile." 

Sam took the key and made his way back to the fridge. He found it strange that the bakery owner didn't follow him, but he just assumed that the man didn't want to leave the front counter unattended. 

He approached the door he immediately found the padlock and slid the key in, but as soon as he went to turn it, the medal tip broke off into the slot. Sam let out a shout of frustration which brought the old shop owner rushing back. 

"Oh dear," He exclaimed when he saw what happened. "That's alright Detective, it was a cheap key anyway. I will have to call the locksmith to open the door. I should have it fixed by tomorrow if you wish to check then?" Sam sighed.

"I am so sorry," He told him. "If you don't mind I will probably have my partner with me when I come back." 

"No problem Sam, let me give you some pie to take with you. Apple work for you?" Mr. Fell asked.

"Ah, yes, that would be fine." Sam said.

"Excellent!" Mr. Fell exclaimed. "All the fruit I use are home grown from the garden in my backyard. It is delectable. 

The man gave Sam a whole apple pie and sent him on his way. It was only then did Sam realize the shop owner had called him by his real name.

* * *

**_Tuesday, SweetApples Bar_ **

Music and laughter filled Dean's ears as he entered the tavern. He sat down at the bar and watched as a group of women danced against each other. 

"What can I get you man?" A tattooed man asked him from the other side of the bar. D

"The strongest you got?" He shrugged. The bartender gave him a thumbs up and went to go fill a glass.

"Hmm, are you one of those?" A feminine voice said as the chair next to him was pulled out. A beautiful redheaded woman sat next to him. She had angular features, but they did nothing to dull her allure. She wore a tight leather miniskirt paired with a black corset that was laced tightly, over a low cut red shirt, and made her breast more prominent. Covering her eyes was a pair of Giorgio Armani sunglasses. Dean looked her up and down.

"One of what?" He asked, putting on his Dean Winchester charm. "I can hold my liquor, if that is what you mean?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Well I guess I will have to keep up won't I." She turned to the bartender who was setting down Dean's drink. "I'll have what he's having Charlie." The man looked between the woman and Dean then gave a knowing smirk.

"Of course Antonia, ice?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes, that would be fine." She said before turning back to Dean.

"The names Dean, what's yours beautiful?" He smirked into his drink as the woman shifted her body towards him.

"Antonia." She stated. "Are you new in town, or have we just never been here the same day before?" She pressed her chest higher as she took a drink from her own cup. Dean chuckled.

"No, I'm just passing through. Will only be here for a few days hopefully." He told her. She smiled.

"Oh, what brings you to our little town?" She questioned. "You seem a bit old to be a college student." Dean shook his head.

"No, no, my brother and I are looking for a friend of ours." She nodded, taking another sip. They chatted for a bit about small topics and Dean had a good feeling that he wasn't going to be going back to a motel for the night. 

"So," Antonia started. "What do you do for work?" She had scooted her seat closer and closer over the time period of their conversation. Her hand rested on his upper thigh.

"Oh, uh, I'm in the free lance construction business." He lied as her hand traveled higher.

"Hmm, a man who can work with his hands then?" She purred. "Admirable."

Her face was very close to his, but when he turned his face to look at her she backed up.

"You can find out for yourself ma'am." He said with a wink. "And what do you do for work?" She smiled.

"Oh, I don't work!" She told him, her hands slightly higher on his thigh, he could feel himself getting firm, but then she took her hands off entirely. "I actually live off of my husband." She held up her hand to show off a wedding band on her ring finger. Dean was shocked into silence.

The woman who had been chatting him up for most of the early afternoon, who had been touching him for a good half hour, was married! The bartender chuckled.

"It's like they never look for rings tony!" He laughed. She nodded.

"Many don't care Charlie." She said before scooting close again pressing her chest into Dean's arm. "So dean." She purred, rubbing his chest. "Do you care, that I have a husband?"

Dean swallowed heavily. Her face was close to his, he leaned forward to kiss her. But before he could there was a shrill ringing that came from her. She leaned back and pushed her hand into her handbag, that Dean hadn't realized was there, and pulled out a phone and brought it to her ear with a wink.

"Hello," She greeted and was silent as whoever was on the other end spoke. "Yes, I'll be there as fast as I can." She hung up the phone. She gave an apologetic smile to Dean.

"Well I must go." She said. "My husband needs me." And, without paying for her drink, she left.

* * *

**_Tuesday, Motel-Hotel Bed &Breakfast _ **

Castiel had an odd feeling ever since they entered the small town. It was a familiar feeling but he couldn't place it. One he had booked the motel room, and sent the address to his companions, he sat on one of the beds and tried to place the feeling with no success. 

Sam was the first to appear in the motel room. He flopped down on the other bed with a groan. Cas looked at him confused.

"That was not a pleasurable groan." He stated. "Did you not find any information of Crowley's whereabouts." Sam sighed again but didn't answer. 

Dean arrived a few minutes later practically fuming.

"Married! Sam!" He shouted. "Can you believe it! She was coming onto _me_ , then used the married excuse!" He plopped down onto the bed next to Sam, who just rolled his eyes.

"Dean, we aren't her for fun." He scolded. "Who cares if some woman is married." Dean huffed.

"Fine, what did you find at the bakery?" He asked. Sam shook his head.

"Nothing, no hidden compartments, or sulfur smells, or anything threatening." He exasperated. "But, he knew my name, the owner. I gave him an alias, when I showed him a badge, but he knew my real name was Sam!" Dean looked at him with wide eyes, and Castiel's eyes snapped open.

"You do not believe he is human?" Castiel said, it wasn't a question, but Sam answered it as if it was.

"No, but I'm not sure what he could be." He explained. "I thought maybe a siren, but so far away from a large body of water and the fact he is an elder man made me think otherwise.

"He was so calming, I didn't feel like I had to protect myself. He was extremely nice. The only thing that threw me off was the fact he knew my name." Sam shook his head in disbelief.

"I have never heard of a type of monster like him." He said, then looked at Dean. "Tomorrow we are going to go back to the bakery to check it out again, but until then, we need to do some research."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Tuesday, Halo &Horns Bakery_ **

The little bell tingles as Crowley steps through the door and into the calming air of the shop. There were only a few stragglers from the lunch rush left as the time neared late afternoon and Crowley was in too much of a hurry to take in what any of them looked like. She moved past the front counter and made her way into the kitchen where her angel was hand washing the dishes. Aziraphale turned to look at her, sensing her presence, and smiled.

“Why, my dear, you look lovely today. But I will admit I wasn’t expecting you until later. Did something come up at the bar?” He walked over to his partner and gently placed his hands on her arms. She scowled.

“The Winchesters are here,” She growled out. “Well, Dean at least.” Her husband nodded.

“Yes, I am afraid Sam had popped in earlier.” The angel said with a gentle tone. “They are looking for you. I let him poke around a bit, but miraculously the key to the refrigerator broke so he couldn’t check there.” He gave a soft smile to his partner, who smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Very clever angel.” Crowley commended before placing a kiss to Aziraphale’s cheek. “We should move the body to the storage unit tonight. I’m not sure how they found me, but we shouldn’t take any chances. If they are tracking the body we can’t have that reflect on us.” She pulled away and walked toward the fridge. The door opened when she pulled, no padlock in sight. The demon walked to the back of the room and pushed open the nearly invisible door that led to another section, and in the middle of the room on a metal table laid the limp form of Crowley's vessel. She felt a hand touch the lower of her back and turned to see Aziraphale.

“I hate who this vessel made me, angel.” She said in a meek voice. “That wasn’t me, that was some messed up evil shit. I’m not evil, right angel?” She took off her glasses to show watery yellow eyes. Aziraphale cooed and pulled her to his chest, rubbing her back in soothing circles.

“Oh, love, of course you aren’t evil,” He reassured. “Everything you did, everything you had to do, was a part of her ineffable plan. You needed to become the king of hell to make sure the apocalypse would not happen, and unfortunately, you can’t become king of hell by being pure.” Crowley nodded into his chest.

“And those siblings had an effect on you as well.” He continued. “Everything will be fine, dear, have faith.”

* * *

**_Wednesday, Motel-Hotel Bed &Breakfast_ **

When Sam and Dean woke up the next morning, they found Castiel sitting at the small table in some sort of intense thought bubble. He was muttering to himself. Dean was the one to break his intense moment.

“Uh, Cas, buddy?” He asked. “What are you brooding about?” Castiel's head snapped over to look at his friend before he stood and made his way to the brothers, gesturing with his hands as he spoke.

“Since we have gotten here I have felt an unusual force. It is extremely strong.” He explained, “I don’t remember where I have felt it before, but if Crowley is here he could be trying to recruit the strong force.” The Winchesters looked at each other then at Cas. Sam spoke first.

“So, you're telling me that there is a super-powerful, potentially evil, being here,” He started. “And that Crowley, King of Hell, could be in alliance with them?” Cas nodded.

“Well, yes, that is what I just said.” He scrunched his face in confusion. Dean threw his hands up in the air.

“So now we have to deal with Crowley and another strong demon?” He shouted frustratedly, but Cas shook his head. An action that got the attention of Sam and Dean.

“No, I don’t think it is a demon. It feels too old to be a demon and much less tortured.” He sighed. “If only I could remember. I am going to Heaven. Maybe they will have an answer for me.” He popped away before anything else could be said.

Sam groaned and rubbed his face. Dean just shrugged and started eating a slice of the pie Sam brought home from the bakery. His eyes lit up after the first bite.

“God, Sam, I need this guy's apple pie recipe. This is the best pie I have ever had!” He exclaimed. Sam shook his head.

“One, you can’t even bake. Two, he said he grows the fruit in his backyard or something so maybe they are modified or something. And third, don’t forget that he knew my real name without me telling him. He is suspicious.” He pointed out and Dean straightened up.

“When do you want to go?” He asked.

* * *

**_Wednesday, Halo &Horns Bakery_ **

With the body gone Aziraphale could fully relax and focus on the bakery. He knew that the Brothers would be coming back and had received word from some of his rebel angels that Castiel was looking into a “strange feeling”. He had asked that they cover for him and not to tell him who he was. They were reluctant but agreed.

Unlike Crowley, Aziraphale had been having less luck with his task. Heaven was very corrupt and it was taking a long time to fix everything. He had spent the first few decades looking around heaven for defective angels and forming a rebellion. He taught them what being an angel truly ment and in return asked them to try to teach it to others. And while it wasn’t a violent rebellion, their numbers continued to grow everyday.

The bell to the shop rang and the Winchesters stepped in. Aziraphale put on a polite smile.

“Ah, Detective Mcgoldrick, welcome back!” He greeted. “This must be your partner!” He made his way past the counter and held his hand for Dean to shake. Dean returned the favor.

“I’m Detective Selvage.” Dean lied, “A pleasure to meet you Mr. Fell. Your pie is extremely good. You must tell me your secrete” He said with a smile. Aziraphale waved him off.

“Oh, it's the fruit.” He told them. “My partner has a way with plants. They always seem to grow the best fruit.” Sam nodded.

“I wasn’t aware you had a partner, Mr. Fell. How long have you been together?” Sam asked, trying to be polite. Fell's face softened at the question.

“Ah, it feels like we have known each other for thousands of years.” He chuckled. “But in reality we met when we were very young. I can’t guess an exact age, but we have been together for a very long time. Though you aren't here to listen to me yammer about my love life. I have had the lock removed.” He led them back into the small kitchen. It didn’t look much different than it did the day before the only difference was that there was no padlock on the door to the fridge.

“You haven’t replaced the lock yet?” Sam asked suspiciously. The older man shook his head.

“No, my partner is getting me today after they finish with class.” He informed them. Dean spoke up.

“Class?” He questioned, Mr. Fell seemed to be too old to be with a college student. The white haired man nodded.

“Oh, yes, they are a teaching assistant for the astronomy class at the college near here. They mostly help out during bigger exams. It is a big class.” He explained. “They help grade all of the exams.” Dean nodded.

“Right,” Sam interrupted. “If you don’t mind we will be checking the fridge now.” He pulled open the door and walked into the chilled room. He searched up and down but didn’t find much of anything other than eggs, milk, butter, and cream. The room wasn’t even big. It confused Sam. He was sure that the map said this place, but nothing seemed off. That was until he found a slightly out of place seam on the back wall. He called Dean over. His brother rushed to him.

“Whats up?” He asked. Sam pointed to the seam.

“Looks like sweet Mr. Fell has a secret room.” Sam smirked. “Help me pry it open!” Dean pulled a card from his pocket and slid it into the seam. The door popped open slowly and the two men stepped inside.

The room was almost completely empty. The only thing in the small room was an empty table that was pushed against the back wall. There was no sight of the demon or any evidence that the demon had been there. Dean groaned.

“Are you kidding me!” He shouts, “But the map said he was here!” Sam sighed.

“Maybe Mr. Fell purposely made the lock break to buy Crowley more time.” He points out as if it were obvious. “We can try to redo the map again tonight and catch him off guard.” 

They step out of the small room and make their way back into the front. Fell was humming a little tune and cleaning off tables and counters. When he spots them he smiles. 

“All done Detectives?” He asks them. Sam smiled tightly.

“Yes sir, we didn’t find anything as expected.” He told the elder man. “Oh, except we found a small door in your fridge that connected to a hidden room.” The surprise on the blonds face threw the brothers off. It looked completely genuine.

“A room!” He exclaimed. “The bank never mentioned it being there nor did I see it on the blueprints. Though I guess I could use it as extra storage.” Dean nodded.

“Yeah, it was pretty hidden. You have to know what you are looking for.” He told Aziraphale, truly believing that the angel didn’t know about the room. “Thank you for letting us look around Mr. Fell.” 

Aziraphale waved him off with a smile.

“Nonsense dear, I do hope you catch that convict.” He told them. “Hopefully he didn’t catch the word you were looking for him and skipped town. Now I am trying a new recipe so I will have to be leaving you here.” He walks back into the kitchen humming.

* * *

**_Wednesday night, Motel-Hotel Bed &Breakfast_ **

Two brothers and an angel sit around a map on the floor of their motel room, watching a drop of blood roll across the paper. The blood rolls to a spot then stops.

“Mac’s Storage?” Castiel asked. “Why would Crowley be hiding in a storage unit? Why would he have been hiding in a bakery? Are you sure we are tracking Crowley?” He was ignored by the two humans who were already grabbing their gear. He sighed and also started packing up. He did not have as easy of a time looking for information as the brothers did. He spent most of his day questioning angels about strong heavenly forces but was just run in circles. He had the slight suspicion that the others knew more than what they were telling him, but he couldn’t understand why they were hiding it. He had even resorted to going to a pacifist angelic group to ask if they knew, but he was told that they couldn’t help him due to the worry he was going to cause trouble for them.

The trio hops inside the impala and makes their way to Mac’s Storage.

* * *

**_Wednesday night, Mac’s Storage_ **

The men walk into the office of the facility and are met with an old man snoring at the desk. Dean pokes him but the man stays asleep.

“Lets just grab the keys for the unit and check it out. Old man Jenkins is out cold.” He smirked and walked around the desk to where the keys were hanging on the wall. “What number was it Sammy?” Sam looks at the paper.

“Number 666.” Dean snorts and grabs the key.

“Wow real subtle Crowley.” They walk through the units until they reach number 666. Sam and Dean looked excited, while Castiel was on edge. The presence from earlier seemed to linger around the unit. He watched nervously as Dean inserted the key into the lock and slid the door open.

Inside the unit was filled with old books, furniture, and relics. They all stepped in and looked around. Many books were misprinted bibles and cook books. The relics were all snake based and everything was well preserved. The farther back they moved the less they could doubt that the storage unit belonged to someone supernatural. That is when a white box caught Castiel's eye.

He walked over to his cautiously and realized it was a large freezer. He looks back at the brothers briefly before opening the lid. His eyes widened and he fell back in surprise, catching the attention of the Winchesters. 

“Cas, man, you good?” Dean helps him up. Castiel shakes his head and points to the freezer.

“I found Crowley.”


	6. Chapter 6

**_Wednesday night, Mac’s Storage_ **

“I swear to God Cas, do not tell me he is in there!” Dean shouts and Cas nods. “Great! Crowley ditched his body. He could literally be any other person in this town!” 

“Yes, it could also mean that he isn’t even in this town.” The man and the angel sit annoyed and watch as Sam paces while trying to come up with an idea. After a minute he turns to the two and smiles.

“We can see who owns the unit and integrate them!” He starts walking out and the other men quickly follow. “Crowley wouldn’t just leave his body unattended, so there has to be someone watching over it”

They lock up the unit and rush back to the, now vacant, office. Sam finds the logs and looks through the many pages until he finds what he's looking for.

“Umm, here! Unit 666!” He slides his finger over to the name of the owner. “Anthony/Antonia Fell?” Dean pales.

“I think I met Antonia at the bar, she turned me down saying she was married. Do you think…” 

Sam interrupts. “That sweet little Mr. Fell’s wife is possessed by the King of hell? Yeah. That would explain why the body originally was at the shop and was moved here. Mr. Fell must have told his wife that his shop was searched and Crowley decided to move the body.”

“And it would also explain why he was so confused about the extra room. What is their listed address? We can go tomorrow.” Sam writes down the address.

As they make it back to the car, Cas sits and ponders. He questions why the name Fell didn’t sit right with him and was even more on edge. He knew what Crowley's aura felt like, he knew Crowley was much more powerful than the Winchesters gave him credit for, and he also had a feeling that the other powerful source he was sensing was ethereal. If Crowley was working with another angel, what did he have planned?

* * *

**_Thursday morning, Oregon Cottage_ **

Crowley and Aziraphale were going through their morning routine when there was a knocking at the door. Being the closest, Aziraphale was shocked to see the Winchesters staring back as he opened the wooden door.

“Detectives, what a surprise, might I ask the purpose of this unexpected visit?” He smiles politely and hopes they don’t want to come in.

“Mr. Fell,” Sam smiles. “We have a few follow up questions, would you mind stepping out for a moment?” The angel nods and slides his slippers over his feet and steps out onto his porch. The brothers stepped back to give him room.

“Now, you said you have questions?” He asks after he firmly shuts the door behind him. Sam steels himself and points to a rocking chair.

“Sir, you might want to take a seat, we haven’t been completely honest to you.”

The older man had a feeling that he knew where the conversation was headed and sat. He waited patiently for the hunters to explain themselves. They look at each other and gain the courage to start.

“Mr. Fell, do you believe in the supernatural?” Dean questions and Aziraphale puts on his mask.

“Well, I am a devout man. I follow the plan God has for me, but yes, there is very compelling evidence to prove the supernatural. Though I am confused, what has this to do with a convict?”

Sam takes over for his brother. “Well, the truth is Mr. Fell, the convict we are looking for is a supernatural creature. One that can possess humans and other creatures, we have been tracking his last “Vessel” and it led us to your shop. When we didn’t find it there we checked again and found it had been moved.” 

Aziraphale pretended to be offended. “I sincerely hope that you are not insinuating that I am assisting a demonic fugitive!” Dean shook his head.

“No, no, of course not Mr. Fell. We don’t believe you are doing it willingly.” He explained, trying to calm the old man. “We think that the demon has possessed someone close to you and is using you as a cover until he can start his big plan.” 

Aziraphale grew nervous but didn’t let them see it. He didn’t know how he would throw them off his case this time. “I have no close family outside of my partner, and all my close friends are college professors and students” Sam winced.

“Mr. Fell, we found the empty vessel in a storage unit belonging to Anthony/Antonia Fell, was it safe for us to assume that they are your partner?” The angel pales.

“Y-yes, we are married, but my husband isn’t an evil person. He isn’t a convict” He defends his demon.

“Has your partner had any change in behavior within the past few months?” Sam asks and takes a seat across from the man. The elder shakes his head. “No, they are the same they have always been since the day we met.”

“You are sure? They don’t try to...make silly deals sealed with a kiss or anything?” 

“No, of course not, never to me or anyone I know” He says, bending the truth slightly. He wasn’t technically lying, Crowley had never tried to make a deal with him, and he never met the people Crowley did make deals with. “My partner is not possessed!”

The brothers apologize. “You wouldn't mind if we did a quick test on them, just to double check?”

Knowing that it would seem suspicious to say no, Aziraphale nods. “But nothing that would harm them” When they agree he leads them inside. “Allow me to go fetch them from the garden. Please take a seat”

* * *

**_Back garden, Oregon Cottage_ **

“Love? Where might you be hiding?” Aziraphale calls out as he looks through the lush plants. He sees the flaming hair of Crowley by the rose bushes and rushes over.

“You alright angel? You hardly travel beyond the back door when it comes to the garden?” He takes Aziraphale’s hand. The angel squeezes his lover's hand.

“The Winchesters are here and are very adamant my husband is possessed. They want to run some tests over you. I say we do a quick switch, I speculate holy water will be involved.” He spoke quietly to avoid the brothers hearing him. Crowley nods. And they slowly switch corporations. 

“Very well, let's get this over with love” Aziraphale-Crowley says and they walk inside with the disguised demon walking in first.

“Detectives, this is my husband, Anthony Fell. I have him all caught up on the situation and he agrees to let you test him” Crowley-Aziraphale says with a smile. He kisses his partner’s cheek and lets him walk to the table.

“So, you wanna see if I’m a demon? I hope this has nothing to do with me leaving you at the bar  _ Dean _ .” Fake Crowley tilts his head. Dean clears his throat.

“No, of course not.” He shifts nervously. “Let’s just get to testing,” Aziraphale nods.

“Yeah, alright. What first?” Dean pulls chalk out and draws a devils trap on the floor.

“Step into this” Dean points to the circle. Aziraphale steps in and looks confused. “Now step out.” He stepped out with no problem. Dean hides his surprise.

“I must have made a mistake, holy water next” He holds his hand out for the flask. Sam hands it to him and he uncaps it. “Ready?” Aziraphale nods and Dean splashes his face with the water. He scrunches his nose and reaches for the hand towel on the counter and Dean can’t even hide his shock. “Fine exorcism then. Sammy take over.” He slouches into a seat as Sam stands.

“Apologies. We just want to be safe” He starts reading from his book but nothing happens. He sighs and puts the book away without finishing the script. “This isn’t working, we have a friend on his way, he can try the last way, if that's alright?” Fake Aziraphale nods. 

“Of course detective, and I’m sure you don’t mind that I get my husband into dry clothes while we wait.” He stands and grabs Fake Crowley’s dry hand and brings him back to the bedroom.

* * *

**_Bedroom, Oregon Cottage_ **

As soon as the door shuts Fake Aziraphale miracles his partner dry and hugs him.

“Excellent acting Angel” They switch back into their original bodies and Aziraphale smiles.

“Thank you love, I should hope that I know you well enough to impersonate you.” He goes and grabs a different outfit for Crowley. “You did wonderful yourself. I was worried they would notice.” His husband nods.

“It was thrilling” He strips out of his clothes and puts the new ones on. “They are going to bring in Castiel. You will be found out.” He looks at his counterpart and sees him smile sadly.

“Yes, I am aware, but it might not be a bad thing.” He explained. “Castiel is a very influential person in Heaven. To have him in my rebellion would benefit God’s cause greatly.” He wrings his hands together. “I hope that he will listen, having him as an enemy would set us back decades.” Crowley cups his cheek. 

“Don’t think like that Angel, you are God's new number one, anyone who can feel your power can tell you are stronger than any other angel. He would be stupid to turn you away. She has everything under control. Have faith.”

* * *

**_Kitchen, Oregon Cottage_ **

Dean bangs his head on the table. “I can’t believe this. There is no way Crowley just left, and they didn’t even deiny to having the body!” Sam sighs, and leans against the wall.

“Just text Cas and have him get over here. Tell him to take human transportation so Crowley doesn’t realize who we are bringing.” He tells his brother, who groans and pulls his phone out.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” He sends a text to their friend. “I don’t understand why it didn’t work Sam! I drew the trap correctly, that is freshly blessed water, and you have used that same verse to exorcise hundreds of other demons!” 

“Maybe it didn’t work because he isn’t a demon. Maybe he just knows Crowley and owed him a favor.” Sam suggests and Dean shrugs. “I know he is Sam, I can feel it.”

His brother raises his eyebrows. “You sure it doesn’t have something to do with the fact he led you on at the bar?”

“No! That's not what it's about!” He crosses his arms. “He wasn’t even that pretty.” Sam laughs.

The bedroom door opens and the husbands walk back into the kitchen.

“Might I be able to get you two something to drink while we wait? Tea?” Mr. Fell asks and Sam nods.

“Tea works for me.” The man nods and starts the water, then he grabs a cloth and cleans the trap off of the floor. 

He gives the brothers and his husband snacks and waits. 

* * *

**_Noon thursday, Motel-Hotel Bed &Breakfast_ **

Castiel paces the room waiting for the message to come out to the cottage. The brothers had forced him to stay behind in the motel room and told him he could be back up. In his opinion, they were greatly underestimating Crowley and whoever he was working with. It frustrated him that they were ignoring his worries, but that was the Winchesters. He was upset that his friends wouldn’t listen to him when he tried to explain his worries. He was so upset, that he let them go to the cottage alone.

He let them go even when he knew that the strong ethereal being would be there waiting,it was a decision he was beginning to regret the longer it took for the boys to message him. He was practically buzzing with concern. He let out a sigh as he received the okay for him to come.

He jumps into a taxi and gives the driver the address. Before the car even stops he is out of the car and to the door. He knocks quickly and a blond man opens the door and Castiel is met with a familiar pair of caring blue eyes.

“Aziraphale!”


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thursday afternoon, Oregon Cottage_ **

The dark haired angel stared at the blonde in front of him in shock.

“Castiel, dear, please come inside.” Aziraphale said with a smile and stepped aside for Cas to step through.

Upon entering he felt silly for not realizing the elder angel's power. He had been very young when Aziraphale first made his appearance in Heaven. Thinking back on it, he remembered the excitement amongst lower levels of angels, and the fear that the Archangels had when he first showed up. He had claimed that God had spoken to him and asked that he heal heaven, of course he was not taken seriously, but he was feared and very respected up in the silver city.

Cas looked around the kitchen. He saw the two, now very alert, brothers reading themselves to attack if needed. Both were very cautious of the man they thought they could trust. Across from them, leaning on the wall, was the demon they had been searching for, but there was something off about him. His energy felt like Crowley’s but it was intensified by one hundred. This demon had grace, something Castiel was sure shouldn't be possible for a crossroads demon. In fact, he had only met one other entity who could compare, and that was Lucifer. Meaning that this demon was a fallen angel.

“Castiel,” The other angel started. “You are already acquainted with the Winchesters, but I believe I should properly introduce you to my partner. This is Crowley, he is my demon.” Crowley waves.

“Wish I could say it's nice to see you again Castiel, but it's really not,” He greeted. “I am retired after all.”

Cas stood at the entrance of the kitchen stunned to silence. It was Dean who broke the long awkward silence. “Who and what the hell are you!” The question was aimed at the blond, but Castiel found himself answering for him.

“He’s an angel, Dean, he is ranked on par with the Archangels, but there is no doubt his grace is the strongest residing in Heaven.” 

Said angel smiles. “Why yes, that is correct dear. My grace is everlasting. It was a gift from God, they were very adamant that I heal Heaven. Come sit Castiel, I believe that we have much to talk about.”

Cas felt compelled to sit, the way the other angel had said it wasn’t a command, but he held so much power that it might as well have been. Angels had to listen to their higher ups, it is in their nature, practically an instinct. Those with more power lead those who don’t. On a normal occasion an archangel will have to have intent to command a lower angel for it to work, but with Aziraphale? He had no intention of forcing Castiel to do anything, and that thought scared the younger angel. He prayed that Aziraphale never have that intent over him.

He walked to the brothers and sat in the empty third chair. Both Winchesters were uneasy and ready to protect themselves should they need to. Though they relaxed slightly as Castiel put his hand on Dean's shoulder.

“He will not harm you. He is one of the most peaceful angels in Heaven. He leads a group of pacifist angels and teaches them “The true meaning” of being angels.” He looks to the blond, who had taken his place next to his husband. “Though truthfully it confuses me that he is fraternizing with a demon.” Crowley snorts.

“We have known each other since the beginning of the world, Cassy. It would be more traitorous for him to try and defeat me!” Sam sat up straight.

“But you haven’t been around since the beginning of the world Crowley. You told us yourself, you were a drunken Scotsman who went to hell and turned into a demon.” He watches the demon closely. But Crowley only laughs.

“Can you believe him Angel? He thought that the king of hell told him the truth!” The angel gives him a disapproving look.

“Dear, I don’t believe that the time is right for teasing. These poor boys are confused, and rightfully so.” The demon shrugs.

“That's not my problem Angel. I don’t see how any of this is their business.” He crosses his arms. “I think you boys better tell me what you want then get out of our wings.”

Sam clears his throat. “Uh right, Crowley we need your help. There are two new creatures that have shown up. We don’t know the specifics, only that they are working together to gather all of the monsters to take over the world.” Crowley glares.

“And why should I help you? What do I get out of helping you?” He is practically spitting venom at the trio. “For years I have been indulging you brats! I have lost myself ever since you have entered my life! I have killed, tortured, and become so angry and horrible! That is not who I am and I refuse to become that again!” 

Aziraphale takes his hand and tries to comfort him. Crowley calms down slightly and squeezes his partners hand. Sam looks guilty at the stress that they seemed to have caused the two infront of them, but Dean was angered at the sight of the angel and demon.

“So what? You killed people so have we, you're a demon so stop acting like you’re the victim. I’m sure you were killing before we were even born” He stands up and shrugs Castiel's hand off and stomps his way over to the couple. “We aren’t the root of all your problems Crowley, you were already a fucking asshole when we met you so get over it and help us save the god damned world!” He steps forward and presses his finger into Crowley’s chest while yelling at him. “You live in this world too, if you think that you can retire and own a cute little shop for the rest of your lame ass life, you need to help us! And after you do we will leave you alone for good!” 

Sam rushes forward and tries to pull his brother away, but it was Aziraphale who got him back. He shoves the older brother's hand off of his demon and slides between them. The usually calm angel is now glaring at Dean.

“Who do you think you are making demands! Have you no manners? You will receive no help from us until you learn how to ask appropriately!” His eyes burned with anger as he turned to the other angel. “I suggest you get your humans under control, Castiel, behavior like this will not be tolerated in my home.”

Castiel nods and pulls Dean back by the arm. “My apologies Aziraphale,” He shoves the man behind him. “They are understandably worried. Humans have no guarantee of a good afterlife when they die. The Winchesters have been protecting earth their whole lives. Forgive them, please” 

He squeezes Dean’s arm nervously but the blond nods. “I understand and you are forgiven, but I stay true to my word that we will not help until you ask us the correct way. Now, pardon us, I believe my husband needs time to cool down. I believe it best that you leave” Dean goes to protest but Cas cuts him off.

“You’re right, we have overstayed our welcome. Let’s go, Sam, Dean.” He pushes Dean towards the door and motions for Sam to follow. Getting the hint, Sam makes his way over to them.

“I apologize Mr. Fell, Crowley. Have a nice day, we will be back” He shuts the door as they exit and get back into the Impala. 

Aziraphale pulls his husband to his chest as soon as the group is out of sight. The demon melts into him and shakes as his partner rubs his back. “My dear, you aren’t that person. I won’t let you slip like that again. I promise it to you.”

“A-Aziraphale I can’t do this, I can’t work with them again. I never want you to see me so cruel and horrible.” He clings to the angel tightly. Said angel kisses his cheek and holds him close.

“My love, this is our purpose. I don’t want to work with them either, but we need to protect the earth from dangers.” Crowley nods and pulls away.

“I know that angel.” He sighs. “Why didn’t you tell them that we would help? Why make them wait for an answer?” The angel smirks.

“Why, they had such atrocious manners, love, if only they had said please.” Crowley smiles.

“I love you angel.”


End file.
